Shattered Peaks
Overview From PoxNora Faction Profile The Shattered Peaks are best known for the massive number of champions they can throw at an enemy. The tenacious Moga and their G'Hern overseers are the main force of the army, although they are supplemented by the enigmatic Voil and marauding Cyclops. The Shattered Peaks win by the shear number of units available, as well as the symbiotic relationship of the main races. If you enjoy playing a fast developing, potentially overwhelming army of champions, The Shattered Peaks may be the faction for you. Faction Bonus 15/15: Whenever you deploy a Champion, you gain 4% of its Nora cost. When that champion is destroyed, you gain 2% of its Nora cost. Full Faction: Whenever you deploy a Champion, you gain 8% of its Nora cost. When that champion is destroyed, you gain 4% of its Nora cost. Additional Info The Shattered Peaks (SP) is one of two factions that was added after the release of PoxNora, Savage Tundra being the other. SP is the only faction where you can find Hyaenids, Fesh, or Bats and is home to the one of the champions with Class: Demi-God, Moga Aviator. SP Battlegroups: Cyclops Voil Surge: Moga Totem Moga League of Random Good SP Champs Hyaenids Kanens SP Strategy Guides: SP Faction Bonus Guide Knockback Guide Champions Albino Fesh Alpine Cyclops Angel of Chaos Bat Swarm Bloodhowler Alpha Buckethead Calcified Lurker Cave Dragon Cavernkeeper Cavernspawn Clay Form Crowned Sauropod Cyclops Battlefiend Cyclops Chieftain Cyclops Earthshaker Cyclops Hauler Cyclops Lurker Cyclops Mauler Cyclops Nemesis Cyclops Seer Cyclops Shaman Cyclops Wardrummer Cyclops Youth Deepcave Extractor Dirge, Moga Lord Drudge Cyclops Eager Cyclops Feshcaller Mika Firebomber G'hern Birthmother G'hern Isangoma G'hern Overlord G'hern Punisher G'hern Rager G'hern Sustainer G'hern Taskmaster G'hern Thrower G'hern Tyrant Garin the Sharpfang Gluttonous Overseer Goliath Fesh Hyaenid Instigator Hyaenid Spearman Hyaenid Witchdoctor Kanen Alpha Kanen Animus Kanen Crone Kanen Cultist Kanen Howler Kanen Lasher Kanen Mongrel Kanen Tracker Lance Admiral Sceian Lightning Elemental Moga Assault Team Moga Aviator Moga Cannon Moga Conduit Moga Creeper Moga Hunters Moga Lord's Guard Moga Netter Moga Recruiter Moga Sapper Moga Scout Moga Slinger Moga Spark Moga Trailblazer Moga Trapper Moga Trigger Moga Zealot Mogahern Destroyer Mountain Lion Mud Elemental Oozing Slag Overcharged Golem Parasitic Fesh Pit Wolf Peaks Doombringer Pox Harbinger (SP) Reckless Spellhack Savage Boar Sonic Elemental Spark Crone The Exile Timberjaw Alpha Vengeful Cyclops Voil Bomber Voil Courier Voil Frenzy Voil King Ruubgaal Voil Lancer Voil Lifestealer Voil Progenitor Voil Queen Voil Screecher Voil Sky Captain Voil Sorcerer Voil Stormflyer Voil Transporter Voil Windstriker Zeventrech the Last Spells Alacrity Avalanche Bad Blood Consume Resources Crack the Earth Crush Defend the Roost Devour Disarray Distract Extended Reach Identity Crisis Implant Intimidation Lightning Storm Limit Magnify Beast Moga Decoy Onus of Kiergana Pilfered Armory Rip Ritual of Binding Scatter Scold Stormwrack Strength in Numbers Suicidal Attack Swimming Lessons Tribe War Unstable Ground Vertical Push Wings of Steel Zealotry Relics Echo Chamber G'hern Scarecrow Giving Tree Idol of Kain Taris Moga Bartering Post Moga Den Rock Trap Skull Totem Totem of the Muses Tribal Hut Tribal Post Voil Caverns Voil King's Crypt Equipment Bag of Boulders Ball and Chain Blindwing Cyclops Eye Belt Diamond Mace Earthshaker's Bracelet G'hern Helm Idol of Elements Mammoth Club Mark of Kiergana Sacred Peaks Amulet Slaver's Whip Staff of the Solstice Vicious Harpoon Category:Shattered Peaks